


More Than This

by orphan_account



Category: Black Widow (Movie 2020), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:54:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23559430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: Loki/Natasha Romanov, Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 7





	More Than This

Natasha stepped into the guest room and paused for a moment, she knew it was temporary. Just a stopgap until she could talk to Wanda. Buoyed by how well the talk had gone, she now was eager to share the news. As she walked to the bed, she reached out to pat young Loki’s shoulder. The boy turned, taking his eyes from the page and displayed a soft smile. “Hello, Mrs. Romanoff.”

A gentle laugh as Natasha rubbed his shoulder as she replied. “So, Wanda and I have talked it over.” He nodded and kept his eyes fixed on her. She continued, a faint waiver to her voice. “We agreed we would raise you, as our son. But we want you to be happy with that too?” Loki watched her in silence for a long moment, he considered the offer. 

Natasha waited patiently, slowly leaning over as she sat down then gasped as he bounded onto her lap. His arms around her neck, the boy nodded. Their eyes locked. As he spoke, Natasha found herself transfixed. “My two mothers, mum and mom.” He smiled and lightly kissed her. In turn, she snapped herself out of it. Nodded and deepened the kiss. “Yes, and our little boy.” As their kiss prolonged, Natasha gently leaned against him, then curved her tongue as she whispered. “But we’ve so much more to talk about now.” Loki lightly laughed, gently stroking her hair as he broke the kiss. “With mom too?” Natasha nodded and pecked his cheek. “Yes, the whole family. For one thing, you’re going to need a room of your own.”

Noticing his frown, Natasha cooed. “You can sleep in our bed, of course. But I mean somewhere you can go to be by yourself. To make it yours.” He slowly nodded, a smile resuming. “And to have my books?” A wink as Natasha replied. “It’ll be all yours, Loki.”

He pecked her lips again then gazed into her eyes as he whispered. “Thank you, mum.”


End file.
